Fancies and Families
by MarsUK
Summary: Cannon complaint S4 Graduation- (character deaths). They lead very separate lives, until Announcements are made. Caroline tries to understand if Tyler has feelings for Hayley; whilst for her, feelings for Klaus start to appear. Meanwhile Klaus needs help baby-bonding, can two members of his distant past 'life' help? Spells are being made, to ensure that all roads lead back home.
1. Letting her go

Disclaimer – Characters and setting do not belong to me, just playing around with them, not for profit : )

A/N – Dyslexic writer, thrives off my imagination; although apologies as I have yet to find a beta. I hope that you enjoy. I am a not USA native (so please let me know on phrases/words).

* This chapter follows Klaus through Graduation period*

_*Graduation Ticket in hand*_

He had meant to save Damon first, he had heard her messages as he drove. He had driven, it had taken too long; mind he had no idea what he would say once he got there. His only thought was that she had invited him.

He told himself that he assumed Damon was with Caroline. In truth though he had to see her first, it coincidently worked out perfectly. Klaus could hear the shrill as he approached; 'the witch'. He searched for a weapon immediately. Then, there she was, he stopped to see her figure and then the scene he finally saw before him brought him immediately back. He Frisbeed the cap there was no rush and yet there was no need to delay as it whooshed through the quiet air.

Then she turned and as she did his face was alight he would wait to see her reaction to who it was saving her and there bam on her face; delight.

He could not wait long though, Damon was in need, so now it is not only Elena, but Damon that everyone demands saving; okay not everyone; Caroline and Stefan. Stefan tells Klaus of Damons his whereabouts, and he is off.

_*Saving Damon number …*_

As he turns up he spots Aleric, (he shivers at the sight) for a split instant.

"Help him Klaus" he says through gritted teeth as he holds Damon's almost lifeless body.

"No need Klaus; really death is goin' to be fun! My brother sent you didn't he? Well if I die, they can be Micky and Minnie Mouse happy almost like you and Caroline' Damon drawled out, whilst finding an attempt to move his face into a smirk.

"She chose you dammit Damon. Just stick your pride and …" Alrec began saying.

Klaus had meanwhile bit his arm and then as Alrec was speaking he shoved it at Damon's mouth. Urgh Klaus had wished there was a container a glass or a cup but there wasn't. In turn he was glad that Damon did not need that much of Klaus' blood, thanks to his age compared with Caroline.

He watched as Damon came through and Alrec backed away. He had had that with Marcel that friendship protector; next with Stefan, in the 1920's they would drink as these two had, and it made him pause. Before those guys though, he thought of his brother, who he was already stood and walking towards; without even realising it. He had needed to come back not just for Caroline. Once her sister had phoned Elijah of Kol's temporary return; he was certain, there was no missing this.

_*brotherly bonding*_

"Come to gloat? Have you?" with a sad undertone. "BROTHER!?" Kol almost spat out the word afterwards.

"I didn't stake you, I didn't burn you! And I DID NOT PLAN YOUR DEATH!" Klaus roared out.

Time went still and they both said nothing. Just silence stood.

His younger brother; again. He wanted to hold him, but he didn't know how.

In the end Klaus pats him on the shoulder no words still as he does this; Kol grabbed his arm as Klaus tapped him and said; 'I need your help with something…'

_*To Caroline*_

Later that night Klaus had promised Caroline that he would wait for her for as long as it would take. They turned to one another as they walked from the school, and as they did, Caroline asked to go to see his art work again. So they walked at human pace strolling through the town to the mansion.

_*The Originals Lair*_

Once at the mansion they headed straight through to Klaus studio, he had taken a little bit with him to New Orleans, his trusted well used tools. The pieces that he had accumulated over the centuries, the colours which he could not work without, were now there. Most of his art work of Caroline was in New Orleans (although there were not many paintings of her). That being said as Klaus and Caroline approached there was one lying against a table leg, it wasn't the biggest painting and it wasn't on the wall but it did not take long for their eyes to glide towards it (it was of the time she had confirmed their friendship). Flitting glances to each other occurred.

Meanwhile there was a background noise, someone came in the house. They ran up the stairs with a raucous; sound and opened the door upstairs rather brash. Then there was even louder sounds of movement. It sounded like pacing and packing? Klaus was sure that if it were Rebekah he knew that Elijah had already pleaded for her to join them down in New Orleans; maybe it had got through, he laughed dryly.

He whispered to Caroline "Wait here let me just check on her; keep quiet" (he didn't want to worry her that he was not sure that it was Rebekah).

_Caroline could hear their faint words from upstairs. _

"Brother" she hears in a female voice, it was Rebekah; she hadn't let slip that in truth she feared that it was Kol; at this news she released a sigh, big enough to fill a balloon.

_*Upstairs*_

"So you were not going to see your own sister whilst in town?" Rebekah snarled at him.

"No, but in truth I was not planning on staying this long. Here" he spoke as he reached in his trouser pocket for a folded up letter; though before he handed it to her he looked from the doorway of her room to inside; he saw the sprawled out clothes. "I have no need to give you the letter if you are packing sister" his tone dull quiet yet oddly emotionless at this realisation.

"It is not what you think Klaus. I am not following you and Elijah. I'm … I'm going elsewhere" she said in a happier tone.

"So I'm not worthy of your presence down in New Orleans?" Klaus questioned her sceptically. "Fair game but having just spoken to Kol; I find that I may need your help on something" Klaus uttered.

"Kol; I don't suppose he mentioned me?" she rushed to Klaus seeing him eye to eye; making her anger shoot up; "Did he?" she spoke slowly and emphasised the words.

Klaus holds his own, he feels no threats, and he'll take her pain. Of course he stands in silence and in this, he answers her question.

After a moment of her piercing eyes in his; he taps the folded letter on her arm, "here" and she takes it, and turns around to continue packing. It is as he walks down the stairs that he remembers Caroline, hearing that, he hears for her sound and sighs that she is still here. All though before he reaches the bottom of the stairs he hears an almost silent "Thank you"

"Does she know?" Rebekah asks Klaus, only as she looks at him, she sees the answer, and Rebkah pauses.

"Know what?" Caroline asks with a spring, stood next to Klaus she had no idea at the horror on his face.

"That…" she walks over to the painting of her on the floor and holds it up. "That he paints portraits of you, all his own artistic flair"

"Yes, he has shown me before" Caroline replies oblivious to the light tension between Klaus and Rebekah. Rebekah turns to look at her brother still holding the framed canvas, while both Klaus and Caroline looked embarrassed and awkwardly at Rebekah and the painting; "that's my brother, _pure heart_" she glared at him.

Though if she knew Caroline, she would have known that even Caroline knew that Klaus was certainly not 'pure heart' and if Caroline had been playing closer attention she would have picked up on the tone in the words. Caroline merely looked quizzical at Rebkah for a little longer than was of etiquate and then looked to Klaus, "Um, I should go now, thank-"

She was cut off as she was whisked away by Klaus, well not quite whisked more like dragged as they were at the front door when she realised.

_*At her front door*_

"Good night Caroline, remember I am a phone call away; oh and give Tyler a couple of days, for the journey" and he took her hand in his.

*Thank you for reading* Please feel free to review : )

I am currently thinking of little ways to get to my main plot-already sewn, so hoping there will be more. *Thank you*


	2. Seasons come and go, but not my thoughts

Disclaimer: - Does not belong to me rightful owners. Playing around only – Thanks to all involved.

A/N: Firstly, Thank you ever so much for the *Faves*, follows, and reviews, they are very much appreciated. I have now planned the story. Although I have not yet found a beta (if you are or know any, please do get in touch and PM me). As a Dyslexic writer with imagination; I apologies as well if there are any un-USA phrases/spellings or words. Here is Chapter 2- 'Seasons come and go, but my thoughts are always of you' *Enjoy:–

-Refresh-

"_Good night Caroline, remember I am a phone call away; oh and give Tyler a couple of days, for the journey" and he took her hand in his._

-We follow Caroline, now through this chapter, to life after Graduation.

Spring

Caroline was now lying in bed, when she got a call on Graduation night, about two hours after Klaus had left her at her front door. Her phone had gone, she looked at the receiver and left it ringing and turned over in bed. The cell phone rang four more times before Caroline answered it.

"Damon it is 02:08" Caroline gritted through her teeth and raised her voice a tad louder than she should have.

"Caroline, you need to come to the school; It is Elena" Damon said worried.

"Damon it is the middle of the night" Caroline replied through the haze of pre sleep.

"I really need you to come and see" Damon replied unusually quiet.

"Fine, but I need coffee before I fall asleep mid vamp speed and collapse on a road" Caroline demanded.

"As soon as you can Caroline, and Thanks" he spoke quietly again, which was missed by a half asleep Caroline.

Once Caroline had got to where Damon was in the school, she saw Damon over what looked like Elena on the floor.

"Damon what happened?" Caroline asked whilst rushing down on the floor next to Damon.

"It's too late Caroline" he said quietly, looking at Elena's body.

"No, Damon she can't be…" Caroline looked down at her best friend following his eyes. Caroline saw that she did indeed looked life less. She was already dead but now, now there was nothing. Damon was right, she laughed at this news.

"Caroline, she really has gone" Damon assumed Caroline's laugh was nerves anxiety; the usually cheerful vampire maybe got nervous laughs.

Caroline nodded in reply, "Who else did you phone?"

"Well I tried Bonnie and I got no reply, then I tried Stefan and no reply and Matt, he is on his way over. That is why I phoned you so many times. Thank you Caroline" he spoke as he lifted something out towards Caroline.

Caroline simply nodded, and then looked to what was in Damon's hand. "The cure, then surely Damon, she should be fine" Caroline responded excitedly.

"I know, but I have been here for about twenty five minutes and, she was dead before I came. Look Caroline she was staked and grabbed, someone did this to her and, well last I saw Elena, she had the cure, so whoever staked her must have taken the cure, I have come up with nothing else; unless maybe she wakes as a human in the morning" Damon said lacking his usual energy and puns, he was heartbroken a rare site.

After that Damon and Caroline had come by Stefan who was, asking about who had taken the cure, instead of asking about Elena, had he switched his humanity off again. Last Damon knew he had taken Silas, then he was leaving town, it all seemed very odd. Damon and Caroline whispered to one another, as they were digging a grave for Elena.

Stefan's lack of caring and odd behaviour, they tried to ignore. Caroline tried Bonnie again only she heard. "Bonnie's phone, she is not here at the moment, can I take a message? it's a friend of hers" Caroline put the person on loud speaker so Damon could hear who it was.

"Jeremy, um is, that you?" she asked as she looked down at what her and Damon were doing. "Jeremy, what are you doing still here, alive?" Damon asked shocked.

"Jeremy can you get Bonnie and both of you come down to the graveyard, as soon as possible, please Jeremy, little time to explain" Caroline demanded and then she hung up on him.

Only Bonnie never came, Jeremy had told Caroline and Damon that Bonnie was staying with her mum and left her phone with him. Matt had also turned up a little time before Jeremy had arrived; it was a nice send off for Elena.

Caroline found out the next day, that late last night when Damon and Jeremy left, that Stefan was actually Silas, he had attacked Jeremy, and then he demanded who had taken the cure. Likewise whilst Damon demanded where Stefan was; they exchanged information. Stefan was found but, barely alive, although Silas had then left Damon screaming in pain, before leaving. Caroline went around to the Salvatore's; she needed to be with people, as her mum had left for work before she woke.

It was later that day when Tyler popped inside with Jeremy, he rushed over to Caroline, where she met him, and they kissed, she was more than ecstatic at the site of Tyler. They soon said their goodbyes, to the boys and left to go to Tyler's house, where they talked and reminisced about prom. It seems Klaus had kept his word on Tyler.

Summer

Over the Summer Caroline spent most of her free time with Tyler, although some of her time was spent with the Salvatore brothers and Jeremy. Matt had left on a road trip with non-other than Rebekah Mikaelson, Caroline needless to say was dumbfounded with this information, when she had heard. Mind a little piece of her recalled Klaus declaring his wish to take her to different places in the world; she let out a sigh to her unspoken thoughts at this news. She had spent some time over summer with her school committee girls. She kept herself busy, as much as possible to numb herself of Elena's death, and missing Bonnie being here. Than be reminded of the large amount of time she had spent with both her best friends. Caroline and Jeremy had often dropped by her grave. The other part of Caroline's holiday she enjoyed best of all, was having time with her mother, now that she was out of school, they had some day times when her mom was off.

She had declined her college offers, what with Elena's death and Bonnie being away, college felt too human and empty without them. Tyler had graduated out of state, whilst he was away, only he had chosen their local college whilst away. Caroline was glad that they both would actually be able to stay in Mystic falls together. During the summer vacation, Caroline had managed to get a few shifts at The Mystic Grill while Matt was away, she was glad of the money in truth.

Fall

After the summer Caroline had managed to get a job interning within a hotel, to help with organising their events. She really enjoyed the position, she was learning a great deal, and her team were just as friendly and welcoming towards her as she usually is.

Caroline had been spending a great deal at Tyler's house, which her mother had been not so keen on at first. Caroline's mother Liz had then given in, saying that she would rather her with someone when she was out on duty throughout her night shifts. She was happy with Tyler, and remembered that he had no one, and that he must be lonely when Caroline was at home with her, truth be told, Jeremy often popped over.

Tyler and Jeremy were spending time together and Matt managed to get a place with Tyler at the local college. They went to plenty of parties, some of which Caroline attended, although when they were having 'boy's night in' which with these three guys often meant video games and pizza, she opted to go around to the Salvatore's. Who now, had been thinking and believed that it was Katherine who had taken the cure. They were plotting a way to find her, whilst Caroline, was trying to remind them, that if human, she was ironically as good as dead.

Winter

It was early December when a letter fell at Liz's door, addressed to both Caroline and Tyler, she left it on the side as they were both at Tyler's house. 'No need to call her, it would wait' she muttered to herself.

It was early evening, when they both came into the house, holding hands, and then dropping them as Caroline headed to the kitchen to find her mom; with Tyler close behind. "Hello mom", Caroline said before going up and hugging her mother. After being released Caroline's mom asked "How has your week been so far Caroline?" "Good Thank you mom, I have a rather large conference coming for the next two days, though. Tyler has a practice exam later this week, so I was actually studying, last night, it was then I realised that work is better, for me at least" Caroline responded to her mother and then looked towards Tyler. "Good luck Tyler, come here" she hugged him, she had gotten to know Tyler and began to like him, and take care of him; she knew his mom fairly well.

They were setting the table for a roast, and as Liz was bringing a dish to the dining table, as Caroline and Tyler were setting the table out, she said "Oh before I forget Caroline there was a letter for you… and Tyler, to open; after we have eaten".

Tyler decided to wash up, to allow Caroline and her mother some alone time together. Caroline had told him how she hated leaving her mom, but also told herself and him that usually at their age they could be the other side of the country at college so she knew it was normal. Tyler had said that today they should go over to her mom's even if he had to sleep on the couch.

When Tyler came in he saw Caroline lying in her mother's arms, it made him shiver at the thought of his own mother. Liz kissed her daughter on the cheek and squeezed her, before getting up. "I will leave you both to open your, '_joint mail_" Caroline's mom smirked at them both as Tyler was now sat next to Caroline; who waved at Tyler the unopened envelope.

They were snuggled together on the sofa. "Do you recognise the writing?" Tyler asked Caroline. She looked at the neat joined up writing with too many loops "No, I have no idea, how about you?" She replied to Tyler. Tyler looked at the unusually neat writing, "No, I assume that it is from a female with the over the top loops".

Caroline opened it with Tyler's eyes peeled on her movement.

There was a piece of card with swirls and loops to match the writing on the envelope and the words…

Caroline and Tyler

Caroline turned over the card and held it out for them both to see; and there on the card it said…

Niklaus and Hayley

Welcome the birth of their baby boy

Harry

(At the bottom was their New Orleans address)

They both froze at the words on the card, for a long, moment before quizzically looking at each other with open mouthed quietness.

"Is this from Hayley?" Caroline asked Tyler with a suddenly fierce look at him.

Tyler looked at Caroline, shocked; "I do not know what her writing looks likes. I have no idea about this". Tyler spoke honestly with an edge of anger. Caroline searched his face as he searched her face (he knew Klaus had a thing for Caroline, had Caroline grown feelings for him? he wondered). Although maybe it was nothing, whilst he was away, maybe he had found solace with Hayley? At that thought, his body shuddered at the thought. Why would that thought bother him?

"Me neither", mind she thought it odd now, how she had not heard from him, she herself was too busy and occupied with Tyler now, and her friends that he rarely entered her mind. She had been told little about New Orleans, now she knew why. All she knew was that she was indeed pleased that she had not taken up his offer to go to New Orleans, now thinking though; he had not ever offered that, it was Silas, and later Klaus had whipped away the thought of a plane ticket for her.

There was silence from both of them as they both looked at the card, which was now on the coffee table in front of them.

"I guess we should Congratulate them both, on their news" Caroline said still looking ahead of her down at the card.

-End of Chapter 2-

Next Chapter- We look at what Klaus has been up to in New Orleans. Find out what Kol had asked of him; his reaction to Caroline and Tyler's Congratulations reply. Most importantly how fatherhood is going.

*Thank you very much for reading this. (If you know of any beta readers, please could you send a pm that would be useful)? *Thanks again from me - *MarS*

P.S. - Please No hate (a 'Dyslexic' ff), if you do not like my story, browse the many excellent stories. This is for those, that wish to read my VD tale, I am here to write fan fiction, not be a writer, this is purely for *fun, positive reasons and to spread a cheery idea*.


	3. well I guess I am a small town girl,

Disclaimer: I did not write The Vampire Diaries – rightful owners credit. No profit from this!

A.N: Hello, Thank you all very much for reading, it is very much appreciated. Please be kind in your reviews, this is written for fun, and love of the show by a dyslexic writer so no hate (please). This follows Klaus, although it includes Klaus& Caroline, don't panic ; ) One year later, what has Klaus been up to? Let's find out:

- Where we left off –

"I guess we should Congratulate them both, on their news" Caroline said still looking ahead of her down at the card.

Hayley had been living at first with the witches, at that time Klaus had no wish to see her and reminded of his realisation that their relationship had now been more than a simple one night stand. It was not until Hayley was six months pregnant, when Elijah had insisted that Hayley were to stay with them. By this time Rebekah had just come back, and was agreeing with Elijah, whether this was to annoy Nic or to make the house more crowded to divert the tension between them both, Nicklaus was unsure. He caved in to his eldest brother, deep down knowing he was right, and to know and meet his son, unlike himself and his father or rather fathers. Klaus had known his father was no doubt someone he had met, and yet he had never met him as a father. His other father, well the less thought about him the better, he held no regard for him. He had therefore wanted to know and be there for his son, he had insisted that Hayley find out the sex of the baby, as he waited on the results and pondered having a girl his thoughts at the time wondered happily towards his sister, they rarely did these days.

He knew Hayley had no parents and, knew few people, so he agreed. Yet almost eleven months after Harry was born, a mere month ago Hayley decided to leave, it was a peculiar arrangement, they were all three in separate rooms with Harry's room across from Nicklaus and Hayley's side by side rooms. It had helped for Klaus to see his son daily, he had by now an amicable relationship with Hayley. Despite the situation he was shocked at how easily Hayley had become accustomed to motherhood, at times it made him jealous, yet now Nicklaus thought that Harry was in the best care, he had arranged that they both could pop over if a phone call was made first, and Nicklaus would have Harry two days a week.

By the second day Harry and Hayley had moved out (to a few streets toward the outskirts of New Orleans). He had gone drinking with Marcel, he had stumbled in the door, despite Elijah having opened it for him, Elijah already hearing his brothers bellows, when he was a street away. Nicklaus on this early morning lay sprawled on his bed and the second his eyes dropped a flash of Caroline's perfect blemished face, with her golden bouncy curls like a mane, appeared and never left encasing his dreams a few minutes later. The last Nicklaus had heard from her was the day a card had come in the post for himself and Hayley, a week or so after Harry was born. With Rebekah and Elijah here with him in New Orleans he was perplexed at who would send a card. He had opened the card, with utter shock as he saw her hand writing (he had recognised it from her Graduation Invitation), and yet here it was a Congratulations card. He had not spoken to her since Graduation. She had sent a text of Thanks in regards to Tyler and a run-down of her summer, on a voicemail (whilst he had been high on blood), so how had she known about the baby? Nicklaus had been perplexed at this revelation.

It had been nearly a year since his son had been born. Yet Nicklaus Mikaelson had yet to bond with his son. He held the boy and loved the boy, yet at the same time the connection between himself and his son, seemed unclear. He had thought of the boy's name before he was even here. Nicklaus had thought of Harry's name from Henrik (his youngest brother). After a month of the baby being born, instead of the baby reminding Klaus of Henrik; how he did not protect him, his only job as an older brother, since then staking was the way to protect his siblings, that way they didn't die, he couldn't do that with Henrik, he was gone, it reminded him instead of how much he missed his youngest Brother.

Speaking of younger brothers, he had started on Kol's task, the one he had given Klaus, the day of Graduation in Mystic falls, when he had seen his youngest but one brother. It had taken him a while to even start the task, with the arrival of Harry. The second obstacle had been getting blood from both Elijah and Rebekah, who flatly refused. So he left it a couple of days when he managed to walk in whilst in their sleep. Only again he had been defeated. Rebekah had pinned Klaus and demanded to know why, or she would start to drain his blood. He stood straight faced; she would be unable to drain a quarter of a litre before he would be on her. He was however, unclear of how else to obtain their blood, particularly Rebekah's riddled with suspicion.

He slowly clawed her wrist, each finger lowering in turn, to grasp it in retaliation.

"I have a collection of witches, outside of New Orleans. I need them, to perform magic, and although I hold control, Marcel can know when I involve witches, and I don't like that one bit. Yet I have put this task off for too long. I need Elijah's help as well, so I will wait until the morning, you hear me Rebekah" he pronounced her last syllable a little louder.

"In return, Klaus what will I have?" Rebekah asked with ice in her question.

Klaus merely walked away, "you… to arrange and organise your nephews first birthday" he had yet to tell her a vital detail, but at least she can seem like she is in control.

Klaus had thought of what Kol had asked him and he was beginning to think about the task. He had slowly gathered witches, and let them know some of Kol's plan, and some information of his own plan as well. He had no choice in acquiring the ones here in New Orleans, they had yet killed Marcel and to be honest he had been pleased at this news. In all honesty he had little regards for the witches' feud with Marcel. He was by now, just about peeked overriding Marcel's reign however he had yet to gain the knowledge he held about his control of the witches. Through his power and in knowing a few vampires Klaus had known, alongside his days with Marcel a hundred years ago, he had gradually gained the upper hand now, with a little persuasion, presence and demand.

The morning came and he held Harry as he walked to the kitchen, it bemused him, how early Elijah rises, whilst Nicklaus needed match sticks to open his eyes. "Did you want me to hold him for you?" Elijah asked Nik. "No brother" he replied through gritted teeth as he clung to Harry a little firmer, almost possessively. A minute or two later, as Nicklaus sits Harry in his high chair and tests the temperature of his porridge (Nicklaus, Hayley and his siblings, along with the New Orleans's witches demands, know that Harry is a normal baby, for now at least, although they know he will be a werewolf when he is older, and nothing more). Nicklaus, began to speak to Elijah. "I need a word with you, when Rebekah graces us with her presence" a few seconds later on cue all dressed smartly in a pencil skirt and floral floating top, as she strolls into the kitchen.

"This word Nik" Rebekah demands as she goes towards the fridge quickly to remove a blood bag, too thirsty to venture out, and hearing Nicklaus' subject of conversation.

"Fine, now you are both here" Klaus paused and moved away from Harry as Harry finished off the last of his porridge with a baby spoon. "Well… Kol asked me when I saw himback on this side, to do a kind of favour-" Klaus paused and looked up at Rebekah, beginning to hear a response yet to come out. "He is our brother Rebekah"

"So is Finn, Klaus and he wanted to kill us all" Rebekah retorted.

"So have I, on more than one occasion, and you are still here Rebekah" he turned to Elijah "As are you, helping me with…" he gestured to his son, automatically walking towards him and checking on him. "He wanted me to bring him back…" he heard the gasps from the two of them. "Only you both are his brother and sister, me merely a half-brother, my blood will not work" his voice had unintentionally lowered in volume. "The thing is, since Harry…"

It had been the realisation that Harry would be a wolf, that his own father had been a werewolf and his mother a witch, wolves came before vampires, and Hayley's deceased parents who had the mark of the wolves. That if he were able to bring Kol back; just maybe he could bring Henrik back too, the link between them is the same, he did not know whether to broach this with them yet. Would they be as pleased as he would be, at having their younger brother back? Having your support and, the idea of family, with Kol's plea, I have to try, not just for me but for Harry. He still need more witches to reach, for rising Kol, there was no point in raising the some family (namely his parents), then his thoughts wondered to Finn.

"And what of Finn?" funny they mention Finn and not Henrik, (do they believe humans can not be raised back? Klaus thought. "That is why I asked you both here also, as well as a drop of blood, in time.

They both said "No" I guess from his despicable betrayal. "I owe Kol, I need to do this for him, I will need your blood". Klaus began to get Harry out of the high chair, when his cell phone went. "Elijah, can you get Harry for me I need to take this" he recognised the ringtone.

"Another suit for drycleaners, you know you could just put him back…" Elijah now held Harry, having grabbed a cloth on the way. Klaus had left with muffled voice, in another room.

"Probably the witches he was on about" Elijah commented to Rebekah.

"Oh I doubt that, the way he rushed to answer the phone" Rebekah remarked with a smirk to rival Klaus's.

"What are you up to Rebekah?" Elijah whipped Harry down and walked to the grand piano, just to the left of the dining table, where he sat with Harry on his knee, free to attempt the keys.

***Meanwhile***

He had said mumbled and choking of words as he left the kitchen, now out on the street, away from prying ears he asked.

"to what do I owe this delightful pleasure"

"I, well I decided, that I guess my confirmation to attend Harry's party"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, I could have written a reply, but what with it being back here, well I thought…"

"Hold on a minute, what are you talking about?" How, on this earth could she possibly, know a) about Harry's birthday party and b) he was the only one who knew that it would have to be in Mystic falls.

"Well I got a phone call last night from Rebekah, well actually from Matt…" Caroline stopped at Klaus's interruption.

"Not all the details are necessary" Klaus gritted his teeth as he spoke the words, then released his breath slowly to compose himself, this was Caroline on the phone, he told himself to behave. "Now…" he released a breath. "What do you mean?"

"Well Rebekah said that, it would be here in Mystic falls, it is isn't it? I mean because I have got work that day…" there she was rambling on, he could imagine her walking around, doing two hundred other things whilst speaking to him, forever busy; whilst Klaus was striding along the streets.

"I had yet to tell Rebekah where exactly the party would be, simply I asked her to help me organise it. I shall need to speak to _her_ before I can confirm" he paused before he continued. "So how are you?" He needed to hear more of her voice, without him rudely interrupting her. He looked around, only suddenly realising where he was heading towards Marcels, still a little way to walk.

"Sorry Klaus, it has been a long time since I have spoken to you, I apologise, what with you here and well I guess I am a small town girl, I'm sorry, but look, if it does look like the party is up here then I would be more than delighted to meet Harry, hey I will even smile at Hayley"

Klaus laughed in reply. "I will find Tyler and point him out to Hayley instead, no need to worry, I wouldn't want you straining over making false smiles… if it were to be in Mystic Falls that is" he paused resisting the urge to call her sweetheart or love. (If it were to be in Mystic Falls, which of course it has to be- not to let anyone know yet, he still had to wait on the witches). "So Tyler is at college? Good for him" Klaus replied without the note of sarcasm, he really was happy for them, for her.

"How, is your job looking Caroline?" He asked Caroline, yet he got a laugh instead.

"Well done, don't think I don't know what you are doing, here Klaus, I get to ask you a question.

"How is your son?" bam it hit him, still just as powerful, a huge grin plastered his face.

"He, he is good, I had to hand him to Elijah, whilst I spoke to you, I just popped out, but yes he is… great…" he sighed, he tried to cover his sadness.

"The, doorbell has just gone, I am going to have to answer that, but Klaus, something in your tone tells me other than he or you are not great, listen I will phone you..." "Good morning Tyler" "Listen I am going to have to go, speak to you soon.

He had tried to cover his sadness about himself and Harry, no getting through her though. Klaus had Harry, he rarely thought of Caroline, they had separate lives now, she had her life with Tyler.

Klaus's phone rang, five minutes later almost at Marcels door, he looked at the receiver, just the person.

"Rebekah, you best have a good-"

Klaus was interrupted by Rebekah. "Klaus you have to get back here something someone… Just come… an emergency"

He thought straight of Harry.

A/N: *Thank you very much for reading, it is very much appreciated*. Please feel free to review*be kind in your reviews, this is written for fun, and love of the show by a dyslexic writer so no hate (please). If you do not have anything nice to say, then please don't leave a review.

*Next time we take a look at- Caroline's life in Mystic Falls and Klaus' life aswell.

-Her and Tyler

-What is the emergency at the house?

-Klaus needs Caroline for a task in Mystic Falls.

-Does Klaus cross the line with Harry?

-What has Elijah done


	4. How could you go behind my back and…

Disclaimer: I did not own The Vampire Diaries – rightful owners credit. No profit from this fic- for fandom fun only!

A.N: Hello, Thank you all very much for reading, story alerting, and for the favourites for this story, it is very much appreciated. This is written for fun, and love of the show by a dyslexic writer, I have yet to find a beta reader, but plot bunnies keep nibbling; especially after Joseph's (at SDCC) take on Klaus as a father as possessiveness towards the baby, at times my Klaus feels OOC but glad I got that aspect right in the last chapter. Thank you again, on to Chapter four -.

Last time:

"Rebekah, you best have a good…"

Klaus was interrupted by Rebekah. "Klaus you have to get back here something- someone… Just come… an emergency"

He thought straight of Harry.

*_C&k_*

It had taken less than a minute for Klaus to get back home; there he found Elijah and not Rebekah waiting for him.

"What is it Elijah? Harry?"

Then he looked past Elijah and there stood Katarina. Suddenly he knew why, he had a chill of deception from Elijah wriggled up through his body his expression was stone cold hatred. Nicklaus leapt at her, whilst Elijah was purposely in the middle of them both. He had no time to reply, as Elijah clung to her protectively.

"I can dagger you Elijah, now move…" Klaus threatened, as hatred still encased his figure and tone.

"Listen she- she is a mere human Klaus" Elijah replied back, not quite pleading.

"She is what…' (_Klaus listened_). 'Even more perfect" He said with a glistening smirk. "Let me at her" Nicklaus spoke through gritted teeth, whilst she had the nerve to smirk, he gave a deathly look at her.

"You left her Elijah, what has she said to you for her to change your mind? It cannot be the mere fact that she is human, our characteristics as a vampire are heightened, and you jolly well know this Elijah, she is the same" Klaus scorned him. "She is laced in deceit".

Neither Klaus nor Elijah backed down. A minute or so later Rebekah came in holding Harry in her hands. All of their heads turned to their presence. "Rebekah, how could you, let her glide in here and…" Klaus asked her with a puzzled expression.

"Believe me I know, I nearly throttled her myself, damn Elijah getting in the way. Nic, don't think I don't remember yourself saving Caroline over me, or the way you abandoned Stefan, and daggered me for caring for him more, or Alexander, although he may have deserved, hurt, but not death, it is the same with Elijah and Katarina, I defeated" Rebekah explained.

"Rebekah I told you then and I will tell you again, you could not be killed, Caroline on the other hand," he paused at the nightmare scenario. "And Stefan I compelled him, I did not want him to get caught up with our father, I protected him from our fate. Alexander, his fate was to give death to all of us, we were not to be safe with him around, you too Rebekah" Klaus told her, though he had not ever spoken of these truths to her, surely she could not have thought that he thought so carelessly of Stefan, it had devastated him (like it had leaving Marcel, only deeper more painful with Stefan), to leave a close friend, and in truth one that had also been, finally good for his sister.

Harry was wriggling luckily turned faced away from the others entanglement. Now though he was wriggling and Rebekah at his plea, placed Harry on the oak floorboards, where he turned and stood clinging instead to Rebekah's legs.

At the movement they simply watched, and then Harry turned and looked eye to eye with Nicklaus, who simply half smiled back, before he turned back to Elijah and glared. As much as he willed himself Klaus could not form a full smile for his son, he was seething inside at Katarina.

"Calm yourself Klaus, for your son…"Elijah commanded.

"Don't" Nicklaus replied quickly through gritted teeth, damn him for being the eldest, he does not know best for my son, (he refused to let doubt in). Klaus went across the room picked up his son, but with the sudden movement Harry started to cry, but Klaus continued.

"Get her out" he gritted, as he walked away, as he turned to his son and tried to calm him, though he still cried. Klaus took him to his room, where he allowed him to wonder with the few wooden toys already in his room, Nicklaus let Harry roam around his floor. He watched and yet his thoughts roamed of when he first met the deceitful Katarina.

*_K&C_*

A little over an hour later Rebekah crept through the opened door, which was merely pulled to. Harry was now sleeping up on the middle of Nicklaus' bed.

Nicklaus gestured for them both to leave as he stood up. "Rebekah, right now I am sincerely annoyed at you sister, how could you go behind my back and…" He emphasised in a negative tone.

"I saved her you know, when you weren't there, the day Kol came back, and you were here. Silas had forced Caroline to continually cut her wrist until…, it was awful she looked… out of it Klaus" he began to seethe, his hands were clenched (almost white), but Rebekah continued. "She was hidden away, I grabbed her took her to the bar and she was reaching for anything sharp. So I slapped her" Klaus was shaking at this point yet he did not move from his point. Rebekah had said she saved her, he had to listen, as much as it killed him. "She was out of it for a few seconds and then she cursed at me" Rebekah spoke truthfully. Klaus could not help but laugh.

"That is Caroline" Klaus laughed harder.

"There I was saving her Klaus and she had the bloody nerve to curse at me" Rebekah spat her words out.

"Come Rebekah, she had no recollection of you helping her only your slap, maybe you should tell her sister." He spoke in hope to Rebekah.

Rebekah laughed at his clouded thought, but she knew she had done the right thing in contacting Caroline and Tyler through Matt, for both Hayley and Klaus' sake.

"Not quite yet, Matt is a good go between, for now" Rebekah spoke confidently to Klaus.

"Well actually I was kind of hoping, that maybe you could work together on Harry's party, what with her actually being in Mystic Falls and it is her job, please sister" Klaus almost pleaded to his sister.

"So you are happy with it being held in Mystic Falls?" Rebekah spoke proudly, of her own accomplishment, that Klaus was pleased with her, skill. She smiled to herself as she thought of his mood when she entered his room; they were slowly getting back to the way things were with them both.

"I am sister, great minds think alike, because that is the place where the ritual needs to take place, it was where Kol died" Klaus informed her.

"So what will come first?" Rebekah asked; as she was hoping to have the party fairly soon as close to Harry's birth date.

"I had not really thought but if all goes to plan, they should be here for the party too" Klaus replied without thought, thinking of the possibility of the deceased relatives seeing Harry.

"Klaus what do you mean by they?" Rebekah sounded horrified.

"Nothing, never mind, Rebekah," he shook his stupidity away.

*_C&K_*

"Who, was on the phone?" Tyler asked Caroline as he had heard her whilst he came into her mom's house.

He had asked her, just after she finished speaking on her cell phone to Klaus for the first time since graduation.

"Klaus, hey did you receive a message about his and Hayley's baby's birthday?" Caroline asked Tyler.

"Yes, Matt mentioned it, said that Hayley had moved out as well" Tyler replied.

"Oh has she, neither Matt, nor Klaus mentioned that to me" Caroline said a little shocked from this news. Caroline and Tyler have been together now for three years. These days though Caroline and Tyler's relationship had little cracks. It was merely down to the fact that Tyler was in a college mind set, whilst Caroline herself was in professional mind-set, what with her work. Tyler had not stayed over at her mom's house; it had been three days ago since Caroline had last seen Tyler.

"So I guess it will be peculiar them all coming back here for the party" Tyler remarked, Caroline simply nodded.

"You know it was not Klaus or Hayley who contacted Matt, it was Rebekah" Caroline stated as she carried on through into the living room.

"Rebekah, but why would she? Also why did Matt spoke to us separately?" Tyler asked Caroline.

"I don't know, well sure Matt knows we are spending less time together, Klaus seemed to make out that it was recently, he had yet to tell Rebekah all of the information. Matt also knew like you said that Klaus and Hayley no longer live together" Caroline replied uncertainly. "He asked after you, by the way, asked what you were up to in a genuine way, it scared me a little his honesty" Caroline paused, while she thought of how best to approach the next part. Klaus words he had recently spoken, for some reason held on to her.

'_I will find Tyler and point him out to Hayley instead, no need to worry, I wouldn't want you straining over making false smiles…' _

_What if it were that way around, would she be happier?_

"Tyler, just for instance… what if we were not together, what are your feelings for Hayley, do you have any, the truth Tyler? That is, if we were not still together." Caroline asked him, wanting control of this situation.

Tyler looked puzzled, "I have text her a couple few times since she left, mind I told you that, she has no family Care like me".

"Ty, you are dodging the question, I won't be offended" Caroline stated with a little laugh and a small smile.

"I like her, she is fun, we get along, but that does not mean anything Caroline" Tyler confirmed.

"But, let us say someone at college who has taken your fancy or Hayley, who then?" Caroline asked, as he was slightly game, and the more information on the subject the better, it wasn't like she would leave Tyler.

"Um… I haven't really thought about it. No one at collage takes my fancy, I'd have broken up with you?" Tyler replied a little confusion marking his facial features.

"Aw Thank you Tyler" she released a sigh.

Caroline leaned up on the sofa and kissed his lips. She leaned back, looking into his eyes.

"So what is new with you?"

"You mean besides my girlfriend getting off the phone to a psychotic Hybrid who fancies her, then have her ask me about my werewolf friend who now has a baby, gosh no wonder I escape to college" Tyler says laughing afterwards.

"Sorry, man I see now why I crave normal working life too, do you fancy a pizza? My mom is working, we might as well head to your house" Caroline announced.

*C&k *

Klaus has decided that he wants to try and raise his father (his real father), it meant so much now he himself was a father, at the same time, he knew that he could not do this, whilst Hayley had never even met her parents, and for that he simply needed Henry's blood, it would be a surprise for her. A family that is her own, as opposed to his own precarious one; he wanted for Henry to know grandparents, for himself to understand fatherhood, surely from his own father having never had that chance. He had known siblings for as long as he could remember, and yet he ultimately felt alone. If a mere drop of blood, and the witches devised plan, were all he needed for these people to come back. Klaus decided to contact the witches outside of New Orleans, there were a couple in Virginia, the other side of the state to Mystic Falls. A few he had known in Chicago, though they were a little hard to track down. He was working now with some more along the East coast, for he knew there was a huge risk, for they themselves having to travel to the other side, Kol had given him some information during his parting, next to their mother he was the brother in the know about witches, and it was a godsend.

Belonging was what he craved and yet he didn't know how, he loved Elijah and Rebekah, he controlled them in being there with him in New Orleans, with his son, he still questioned if he belonged in New Orleans with his siblings, for he knew he belonged in New Orleans, here he felt free and powerful again. Although now thinking upon it, the prospect of rising his brother and being where Caroline was; Mystic Falls was dragging him back, he could feel that Kol belonged with himself, Elijah and Rebekah. Surely though having Henrik back with their siblings, where he should have been, a piece of Nicklaus would be back, he felt certain that was where he belongs.

What with accidently spilling the details that it in fact there may be more than Rebekah originally thought he needed to get a move along it was getting close to Harry's birthday. He dare not admit out loud but, after his conversation recently with Caroline, thoughts of her were meandering back more frequently.

Klaus picked up his phone and found Caroline under his contacts, he stared at it for a while, only he never dialled in the end.

It was imperative that he contact the witches, no matter if he has not enough, to get this thing rolling, he had recovered a book of his mother's from the library here, he needed to look further through it, to gain some head way.

*C&k*_ Until next time_*

A/N: *Thank you very much for reading, it is very much appreciated*. Please feel free to review, favourite or follow, be kind in your reviews, this is written for fun, and love of the The Vampire Diaries by a dyslexic writer so no hate (please).

Next Time:- We are getting close for The Originals to heading back to Mystic Falls.

-Caroline and Rebekah the rivals will they manage to team up

-Klaus asks Hayley

-Caroline receives a call from Klaus

-What of Katarina


	5. What do you mean, you suspected?

Disclaimer: I did not own The Vampire Diaries – rightful owner's credit. No profit from this fic- for fandom fun only!

A.N: Hello, Thank you all very much for reading, story alerting, and for the favourites for this story, it is very much appreciated. This is written for fun, and love of the show by a dyslexic writer, I have yet to find a beta reader, but plot bunnies keep nibbling, We are getting close for The Originals to heading back to Mystic Falls. Thank you again, on to Chapter five -.

Last time:

It was imperative that he contact the witches, no matter if he has not enough, to get this thing rolling, he had recovered a book of his mother's from the library here, he needed to look further through it, to gain some head way.

Chapter 5 - What do you mean, you suspected?

-K&C-

Klaus reaches the front door in their place in New Orleans with Harry in his arms, dodging the bags as he reached the door. There behind the door is Hayley, pleasantries were made and the Hayley continued on past necessities.

"Listen I am a little unsure about the birthday, Rebekah contacted me and said it is being held in Mystic Falls, I mean I no longer have a place to stay there, and yes Rebekah said I was welcome at your mansion, but we all know how that is um… likely to go. She seemed to think we would be there a few days, and I agree it is too much of a change for Harry to travel all that way and then back again"

"No final plan has been set, I know it is a long way, I just thought of having a little break. I know Tyler now has his house to himself" Klaus answered her accommodation worries; he hid his glee well, disguised as a preserved pleasant smile.

"Right Klaus, and we both know that is not likely, Caroline will be there!" Hayley retorted, noting full well his smug face.

"You are right she is probably there most of the time, however if you ask in advance you never know. Whilst we are talking about Caroline, I was thinking she could help start to set things up, help Rebekah with the party, she is an assistant events manager" Klaus informed Hayley.

"Rebekah is all right with this, is she Klaus?" Hayley asked Klaus.

"Well, I mean maybe through Matt, but it makes sense you can inform Rebekah or Tyler of your wishes of course" Klaus replied.

-K&C-

After speaking with Hayley and Rebekah Klaus decided to approach Caroline, by calling her.

"And hello Klaus, to what do I owe the… pleasure" Caroline answered.

"Caroline" it sounded eerily quiet in the background.

"Yes, you know you did phone me, my name is under the number and I am pretty sure my voice is the one thing that has not actually changed" Klaus heard her whittle on.

"Hey, I must say, actually, I'm sure your personality hasn't changed I bet you could talk for… the US. That doesn't quite have the same ring as talk for England. Anyway cutting the pleasantries, I have spoken with both Rebekah and Hayley and as you could imagine they are not so keen on this idea, however with them being here and you there I guess, if you are free could you possibly organise parts of the party up where you are?" Klaus had been caught up and spoken far more than he intended.

"I don't know I mean Klaus they are not really my… favourite um… well people, and I don't want to be stepping on anyone's toes (or stabbing any backs)" Caroline replied back.

"Listen Rebekah probably hasn't mentioned this, but she said it the other day. She saved your life, back just before graduation. Silas had got to you, you were in a bad way, and that is why she slapped you in The Grill, I shouldn't have told you, but…"

"But you thought now that I owe Rebekah, I should what exactly, if this is even true. Yeah I remember a slap… by _her_" Caroline retorted.

"Ask Matt, he will know, he was apparently there" Klaus responded back seriously.

"Fine I'll ask him, so are Matt and Rebekah still seeing one another, he has been all hush on the subject?" Caroline snooped for gossip, like she said she got no ounce of anything of Matt.

"What? Caroline I have no idea, on what Rebekah and Matt are up to. All I know is she is not in my good books" Klaus grunted back.

"Oh, well it is not like Matt is one to speak, much is it ones got to try … wait what did you say, I thought you said you had spoken to Rebekah about this whole party event, why?"

"Uh I guess word will be out anyway. The other day after our last phone call, I came back to find none other than Katarina in our house, damn Elijah refuses for her to go, she is the one that took the damn cure, mind she distinctly told me…"

"Katherine human, I mean Damon was right all those months ago, he suspected, damn he even tried to hunt her down, I think they still are he and Stefan" Caroline rambled on.

"What do you mean you suspected? I mean of course she would come down here, took her a while thank goodness? I am telling you the quicker we are in Mystic falls and Katarina in the pits of hell the better, I'd be damned if she was at Harry's birthday. Speaking of I have a witch problem I need at least another one, any possibilities your little witch friend could…" Klaus was interrupted by Caroline.

"Bonnies' dead. I thought I'd mentioned it, maybe not, it was a little after the summer after… graduation when Jeremy, eventually mentioned it. All that time after graduation when he said she was visiting her mom" Klaus could here little sniffled sounds from Caroline, he was glad there was so little background noise for others to hear her.

"I am sorry Caroline" Klaus responded to her emotions.

"You are apologising" she laughed and sniffled. "Well she died bringing Jeremy back and closing the veil; she sacrificed herself he said for him. All the help she did to keep us safe" Caroline ended.

"The doppelganger you mean" Klaus gritted out.

"Why do you need her help, I am sure you have plenty of witches at your disposal Klaus" Caroline asked jeering him.

Klaus thought to himself, _with not quite enough witches to bring back all the people he wished, meant he should maybe just try Kol first; he had enough witches for that._

"Now thinking you are right, I have a few, just another one would have helped, I can now go ahead and tell the others the date for the party, I will be up before hand for some witch business, and to catch up with plans on the party with you, see you then, goodbye Caroline" Klaus drawled out her name subconsciously.

"Remember save blood for others, and 'blood-bags rock!' Goodbye Klaus," she laughed in reply.

-K&C-

Once Klaus had handed Harry back with Hayley, and then finished on the phone to Caroline he then had ventured over to see Marcel, it had been a while since he last saw him, and Marcel's company often cheered his mood, now that they knew who is boss.

Klaus got back from visiting Marcel he got on the phone to each of the witches he has for the job, the more the better he now had eight ready. Klaus had tried to persuade each of them to venture to Mystic Falls Virginia; he had failed to get one to come. It would do now his plans would be delayed. Klaus had gone back out after speaking with the witches, to Marcel.

When Klaus eventually got back in the early hours he lazed sprawled down on his bed the idea that it would now only be Kol who would be released back from the dead popped up. 'I just need to keep going the others _WILL_ happen later', he thought.

-K&C-

The following day just a little worse for wear, they had ended up downing mixtures of blood, he could handle it; Klaus just wasn't a morning person.

This wasn't such good news for Katarina that morning.

"Listen I want you out. We are all going away soon, and when we do, that gives you a great advantage to flee, do you hear me? Leave then!" Klaus spat to Katarina in front of Elijah as well.

"Klaus…" Elijah pleaded this time.

"No Elijah, this is _my house; and I want her out" _Klaus carried on with breakfast, damn he so wanted to storm back out; but as he just said this was his place.

"Then how about she comes to Mystic Falls…" Elijah began.

"Need I remind you Elijah that that is also my place, besides we have _family _to put first. I am finished with this conversation, count yourself lucky Katarina" Klaus tried to convey in his facial expression the reminder of Kol to Elijah; before he glared at Katarina.

-K&C-

"Okay listen the only reason I am contacting you is because my brother has a point you are there and I am here, although I will be up, to check on progress. You will do what I say, I have spoken to Hayley and she has specified what she would like. Do you think you can handle this newbie?" Rebekah spoke to Caroline of her high demands.

"I will do a perfectly grand job, don't you worry" Caroline retorted, with a fake smile plastered on her face hidden behind the cell phone and many miles between.

"Good, oh and by the way, make sure that you are not staying at Tyler's that week" Rebekah added.

"And why would that concern you?" In truth Caroline simply wanted to know why, but she knew she couldn't be seen out of the know.

"Oh it doesn't concern me, Hayley has already contacted Tyler, of course I'm just _reminding you" _Rebekah retorted back.

-K&C- Until next time—K&C

A/N: *Thank you very much for reading, it is very much appreciated*. Please feel free to review, favourite or follow, be kind in your reviews, this is written for fun, and love of the The Vampire Diaries by a dyslexic writer so no hate (please ; ).

Next Time:-

-Klaus arrives with Elijah- Armed with Rebekah's blood as well -ready

- They meet the witches

-C Speaks to Klaus

-C –sets up ready for the Party


End file.
